One too many
by FadingOxygen
Summary: Over the summer, Harry develops dissociative identity disorder. All of his different personalities are deeply in love with Draco Malfoy. This leaves Draco confused, irritated, and mostly horrified. Draco tries to find out what is wrong with Potter while Harry tries to cure himself.


**Author's Note- I am not abandoning my other story because I really love it. Sorry it's taking long with Just Pretend i'm waiting for my beta to respond. ANYWAYS THANK YOU BRIANNA for being my beta for this one! Well let's start this!**

**Dissociative Identity Disorder **-a dissociative disorder characterized by the existence in an individual of two or more distinct personalities, with at least two of the personalities controlling the patient's behavior in turns. The host personality usually is totally unaware of the alternate personalities; alternate personalities may or may not have awareness of the others.

Draco thought something was very odd when he came back to Hogwarts today. He noticed Potter started acting...different, how can someone's personality change during the summer? The blonde has known Potter for years. Though they were enemies over the years he knew exactly how The Gryffindor walks, talks, gestures, and even eats. No, he was not obsessed with Potter, just observant and when he watched Potter walk out the Hogwarts Express train he knew Potter was not himself.

Instead of wearing oversized clothes he wore clothes that fit. His dark messy hair was no longer a bird's nest. It was nicely brushed, gelled even. At first, Draco thought Potter was dressing better this year: that he could understand, but then he stared into Potter's eyes, those green eyes that flashed with bravery and confidence now fogged with dominance and lust. Usually Potter would wait for his friends, then have a nice conversation. But this time he turned his head ever so slightly and scoffed, "Later losers!" and instead of casual walking by him and hissing an insult, Potter swaggerdpassed him and seductively whispered, "Mmmm. Hey, Malfoy."

There was something very wrong here. First of all, Draco knew for a fact that Harry Potter the Chosen One was not attracted him in anyway whatsoever! and second Harry Potter, the Dork of all Gryffindorks, would never ever call his friends losers, and third, and finally, Harry Potter the golden boy would never even if it was the end of the world act like a dominate of some sort. But what did he care? He didn't give a shit if the raven was becoming an overconfident prick.

Then again..._this _Potter was attracted to him and that was not acceptable.

Malfoy slowly crept behind him and quietly followed him. Potter's mannerism swere very odd and very unPotter-like. A girl walked passed him. Potter winked at her and gestured a "call me" to her. She jogged away blushing. Potter shook his head and made a face of disgust and whispered harshly, "Ugh, ugly whore."

A group of people were talking, making their way to their own dorms when one 6th year said, "No, I don't love him."

He stopped walking. Harry shook his head. Where the hell was he? He stared down and saw the outfit he was wearing. And what were these clothes? He turned around to see Malfoy. Did Malfoy have anything to do with his missing memory and mysterious outfit he was wearing?

"Malfoy?" Harry said confusingly. "How did I get in the school? And where did I get this gaudy outfit? Did you have anything to do with it?"

Malfoy scanned Harry. His face showed confusion and fear and his smug face had disappeared. He was no longer standing up straight but slouching. The raven was even biting his lip and messing up his fixed hair to what looked like a mop. The blonde was the one the most confused. Was Potter pulling his leg? This was all to humiliate him wasn't it? Maybe it was all his imagination.

"I did nothing Potter," Draco drawled. "I was walking, then you, suddenly turned around. I don't know where you got your...clothes and it's not gaudy when you pair them correctly. As for you not remembering where the bloody hell you are, that's your problem," and walked away.

Harry scratched his head. He really didn't remember how he had gotten into Hogwarts first he was walking on the train sat with his best friends, then on his way to the bathroom he heard a boy talking about his new belt, and everything went blank... He casted a tempus charm. 5:30 p.m.? How the bloody hell did he blank out for 3 hours? He walked back to his dormitory where he saw Hermione and Ron looking utterly confused.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No, I can't remembering anything and I blacked out for 3 hours after i left for the bathroom then i woke up with this weird outfit," Harry explained, going upstairs to change into his uniform when he got back down stairs they were both waiting for him.

"How long has this been happening?" Hermione asked.

This had actually been happening for quite a while at first he thought he was sick or something because it happened a lot during his stay on Privet Drive. It stopped for some time, but had seemed to return again

"I don't know a couple weeks then it stopped."

Hermione nodded and pursed her lips together. "This calls for me a visit to the library tomorrow."

They all started to leave for dinner the trio exited the portrait. Ron just had to ask. "Harry what did you say to Malfoy?"

"Huh?" Harry answered clearly unprepared as to a reply.

"Well, you er swaggered-"

"Swaggered?" When had he ever swaggered?

"As I was saying, you swaggered to him, whispered something and left. His face was hilarious! It was all red in embarrassment and shock" Ron laughed and proudly patted his best friend on the back.

"Er- Don't remember..."

"Well, I'm proud of you anyways! You know what? Draco Malfoy deserves a good** slap **on the face!"

Harry halted, letting his friends walked farther and farther away. His eyes darkened and was back to that lustful look. They soon noticed the raven haired boy was not at their side. Hermione looked back giving him a are-you-okay-should-we-go-to-Pomfrey's? look.

The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow."Go without me," he said in a mocking tone. Ron just shrugged while Hermione gave him a concerned look. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes impatiently. "I'm okay. I'm going to the hospital wing" Hermione nodded and left the teen alone. When they were out of sight Harry huffed. "Losers."

Harry summoned a mirror to look at his hair. He gaped at at the sight.**_ What the bloody hell is this! My hair is a living beast!_**Harry combed through his hair and used a spell to tame it. He fixed his uniform so it wasn't hanging off and loosened his collar. Harry winked at himself at the mirror. "Gotta look good for my man."

_**Potter is probably cursed by a 3rd year Slytherin to annoy the hell out of me.**_ Draco concluded in his mind. He groaned. He was starving but really didn't want to leave his dormitory. What if Potter was out there waiting for him! _**….I sound crazy! Of course he isn't waiting for me! He didn't even know what he was doing earlier!**_The blonde carefully stepped out of his dormitory. He glanced side to side even behind him just to make sure. He sighed in relief when Potter was nowhere to be seen.

The Raven Hair smiled deviously when he watched Malfoy looking to make sure it was okay to leave. _**So he was going to play that game huh?**_He stealthily stalked Malfoy until he couldn't wait any longer and pinned him against a wall.

"Why, hello pretty pretty." Harry hissed in Draco's ear. "Miss me? Haha! Of course you did" Harry slid his hand down and outlined Draco's body from the side of his chest to his thigh. Malfoy eye's widened and tried to pushed Harry off. He pinned the blonde's arms over his head and smirked. "Is someone trying to be punished?"

"Get off me Potter!" Malfoy spat. "This is disgusting! Unhand me this instant!"

"You see that would be intimidating " he chuckled. "If you _were_intimidating but you see here Malfoy I got your arms over you" Harry snickered and kissed Draco's neck. "You in pain Malfoy?"

"Yes! I'm in pain! You're holding my arms too bloody tight!" Malfoy yelled. "It hurts! Get the fuck off now!"

"I suspected that you liked pain Malfoy" Harry said matter-of-factly.

Draco's face scrunched and he shook his head. "Why the hell would I like pain?"

* * *

"Did you notice that Harry was talking to us in a mocking tone." Ron pointed out as they were about to enter the Great Hall. Hermione immediately stopped walking.

"Actually, now that you brought that up...I did" Hermione said confused. "Oh my god! We need to find him now!"

They quickly ran down the hall and up the stairs trying to recall where they had left Harry suddenly they heard a cry for help. "I said get off me Potter! HELP!" They turned a corner to see Harry pinned had Malfoy to the wall with his arms over his head. Ron and Hermione forcefully grabbed Harry by the arms and pried him off Draco.

"Let go of me!" Harry commanded and thrashed as they brought him away from Malfoy.

"I'm only saying this once." Malfoy said gasping for air. "Thank you!"

"You know you enjoyed it!" Harry sneered. Hermione smacked Harry on the side of the head. "You bitch! How dare you touch me! Let go of me so I can continue!"

"No! you keep him away from me!" Malfoy squealed.

Harry broke free. Knowing he will captured again, he ran to Draco. The raven haired boy tilted the blonde's chin and kissed him. Malfoy was too shocked to pushed away. Just when he mustered up the confidence to shove him off, Potter broke the kiss.

"Catch ya later, my pet" He whispered before Ron and Hermione grabbed his arm again, pulling him away. "Let go of me! NOW!"

"This is for your own good mate." Ron informed

"Draco needs me!"

"Draco _doesn't_need you!" Draco corrected

"He needs me! He wants me to control him!"

"No he doesn't Harry." Granger assured him. "He is not a masochist. He was clearly afraid what you were doing."

"Duh! Cause he's a masochist! Unhand me losers! I hate you both! He needs me!"

"He doesn't need-"

"Yes he does! I LOVE YOU DRACO!" Potter claimed.

"Harry.. you don't love him!" Granger yelled in annoyance.  
For the second time today Potter shook his head confusingly. He blinked and stop struggling.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" He asked looking back and forth at Weasley and Granger. He saw Malfoy. Draco jolted, afraid that Potter might jump him again. "Oh, Hi malfoy. Ron, where am I anyways. I blacked out again...I thought we were going to eat dinner?"

Sowly they dragged him away. "Yes Harry, we are going to eat."

"Merlin.." Draco muttered

Now Draco Malfoy was so confused beyond belief. Harry Potter flirted with him, pinned him against a wall, kissed him, and claimed his love for him, all in one day. What the fuck was going on! Draco quickly walked to the great hall and watched Potter sit down. His hair once again messy and his robe hanging from his shoulder. He had had enough of what was going on with Potter! This had to end it now!

"POTTER!" Draco shouted and strutted up to the burnette. The Gryffindor started at him, confused.

"What?" Harry responded rudely.

"What do you mean _what_!? I demand an explanation!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you DO!?" Draco yelled in anger. "YOU POUNCED ON ME!"

"I-I did?" Potter stuttered. " I don't remember that." He shook his head. He couldn't have done that. "Stop making stuff up. It's not funny."

"You don't remember that!? You _shoved_me against the wall!" Draco flailed his hands in anger "I am not making this stuff up! Why the bloody hell would I make this up?!"

"Listen, all I remember was Ron saying something about you deserving a slap on the face, then everything went black, I was sitting in my cupboard, then I was back and Ron and hermione were holding my arms, dragging me away from you" Harry tried to explain.

"Let me fill you in" Draco snarled. "You pinned me and started to molest me! For some odd reason you thought i'm into pain! That's when your friends came in and pulled you away. Ring any bells Potter?"

"Did I really do that?" Potter bit his lip. He was actually starting to believe what the Slytherin had to say.

Draco fixed his eyes on Potter to see of he was just acting, but his eyes they were back to normal? Can you fake that? He noticed Potter's hands were shaking.

"You also kissed me and announced your love for me."

Harry fell from his seat."I what!? I _kissed_ you!? and said I _loved_ you? I promise I don't_ love_you" His heart beat fast and his eyes widened. He didn't really do that did he? No he couldn't have but...

"Well, you didn't say it you kinda... yelled it" Draco scoffed with an eyebrow cocked.

"Oh my god...ooh my god! D-did i really do that to you?" The blonde nodded to assure him. Harry bit his lip again. "Malfoy you need to believe me. I don't remember anything I did to you"

"How can you not remember?" Malfoy asked annoyed.

"I don't remember..." Harry whispered

Pain suddenly shot through Harry's head. He rubbed his temples but it continued to hurt.

_"Awwww look at Harrykins?' Dudley mocked as his friends snickered in the background. "Look at how he vacuums the carpet like a good little boy!"_

_"Fuck off Dudley!" Harry sneered. He continued to vacuum, but Dudley stood in the way. Harry rolled his eyes. "What too much of a fat ass to move you're freaking legs!?" Dudley punched Harry in the gut hard making him fall to the ground. Dudley's friends grabbed him and pinned him to the wall._

_"Did you know Harrykins is a shirtlifer?" Dudley laughed. "Who is that one boy? 'No! Draco you're not going to be a Deatheater!' Haha who's Draco? Your boyfriend?"_

_"I do not love Malfoy!" Harry spat. "Let me go!"_

_"FAG!" one of his friends yelled and slapped Harry in the face. "Poof!" and slapped him again._

_"I think Harrykins likes this," Dudley snorted. "Maybe he was one of those people that like pain?"_

_"Oh, you mean a masochist?" his friend asked. Tears fell down Harry's face._

_"YEAH! Harry is a masochist! You like that Harry?" Dudley punched him in the face. "Enjoying this? I bet your boyfriend Draco loves this too! What kind of name is Draco anyways? He sounds pathetic and fairylike. A Deatheater. What's a Deatheater a ballerina group?"_

_"Malfoy is twice the man you will ever be! Even though I do hate him! HE IS STILL BETTER THAN YOU LOT!"_

_"AWWW Harry's in love!"_

_"I DON"T LOVE HIM!" Harry screeched and broke free of Dudley's friends grasp and punched the nearest person in the face._

_"I think Harry is a sadist."_

_"Shut up! Shut up!"_

_"Trying to protect your poncy boyfriend?" Dudley mocked. "I bet he looks all girlish. Is that what you do with your __**boyfriend**__? Crossdress?"_

_Harry connected his fist against Dudley's face. There was a giant thud! Because Dudley fell, Harry went on top of him and continued to punch him in the face._

_"What's going on?" Vernon yelled and when he saw Harry beating his boy, anger swelled in him. He quickly grabbed the boy away. "What the bloody hell is going on?"_

_"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Harry repeated over and over again. "I'M NOT A MASOCHIST AND I'M NOT GAY!" He fainted in Vernon's arms. Dudley's friends were not allowed to come over again._

Harry's opened his eyes his breath was heavy and tears was already sliding down his face. What was that? That memory? Why did he suppress it? That was horrible. He could still feel Dudley's friends slapping him in the face and could still hear the name calling.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked impatiently "Do you remember now?

"N-no Malfoy...I remember something completely different..." Harry said all shakely. "I'm truly sorry. I don't remember. I think I know what's happening but i'm not sure."

"What?"

"I-I can't tell you.. but Malfoy you need to stay away from me. I don't want this to happen again." Harry walked away. He was scared that he was a freak again and he knew Malfoy was going humiliate him. _**I am not a freak!**_

Someone in Harry's mind smiled.** "****_That's right Harry we're not freaks! We are just misjudged! Don't cry Harry! It's okay Draco loves you! He loves us! Tee Hee!"_**  
Harry did not hear the voice talking to him because he tried to suppress the memory and forget what Malfoy told him was true.  
**  
To be continued.**


End file.
